The Man is Mine
by TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love
Summary: Pan has been close friends with Trunks basically her whole life. But when Trunks announces his engagement to Marron Pan's world comes crashing down. Marron will go out of her way to make Trunks forget about Pan and focus on her; but that doesn't mean Pan wouldn't do ANYTHING to get the man of her dreams back on her side, and take the spot in his heart. *Full Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

**The Man is Mine:**

**Pan: 21 *Goku and ChiChi's***

**Bra: 22**

**Goten: 24**

**Trunks: 26**

**Marron: 23**

**Summary:**

**Pan has been close friends with Trunks basically her whole life. But when Trunks announces his engagement to Marron at a Ball, Pan's world comes crashing down. She is determined to stop Trunks from marrying Marron. When Marron finds out that Trunks values Pan and his friendship more than he does their relationship, Marron will go out of her way to make Trunks forget about Pan and focus on her; but that doesn't mean Pan wouldn't do ANYTHING to get the man of her dreams back on her side, and take the spot in his heart.**

Chapter One: Together

Pan and Trunks spared in the open field as she breathed heavily wiping the blood that trickled from her lips.

"Give it up Briefs!" Pan shouted as she got back on her feet.

Trunks smirked as he took his fighting stance again. "Pan I don't want to hurt you."

Pan flew centimeters away from his face as she felt his hot aura warm her face as she whispered in his ear. "Why, because I don't mind hurting you." She said kneeing him in the groin.

"Ouch! Pan! That's a dirty move!" He said putting both hands on his groin as he hit the ground like a rock. Pan flew down as she leaned over Trunks with worry.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked looking at the pain in his face, right before she could take another glance at him he was already on top of her straddling her with a smirk on his face.

"Perfect." He said leaning down close to her face. Pan's heart raced as he came closer. His lips were in the kissing motion as she copied his.

"Ahem." They heard a noise come from the side of them. Trunks looked up and jumped off of Pan. A glare came from Pan's eyes as she looked at the crystal eyed female.

_So close..._

Pan thought.

"H-Hey Marron." Trunks said kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Mhm, hi Trunks." She said not taking her eyes off Pan. Pan stood up as she looked at Marron; the look she was giving her enraged her.

"Bitch can I help you? Why are you looking at me so hard?" Pan said rudely causing Trunks to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from slipping up a laugh. Marron was taken back by the words that slipped out of her mouth.

"Watch your tongue Pan." She said looking at Trunks. "Aren't you going to defend me?" She said motioning from Trunks to Pan. Trunks' eyes widened as he looked at his girlfriend and then Pan.

"I'd rather not." He said looking at Pan with a smile as she smiled back. Marron glared as she snatched Trunks' hand catching him off guard.

"Come on Baby, let's go." She said as she tried to yank harder but Trunks wouldn't budge. Marron looked back at Trunks with a cold look.

"What? I have to finish sparring Pan." He said walking back over to the raven haired girl. Pan smirked as she waved at Marron.

"Bye-Bye Marron." Pan said smiling and waving innocently. Marron growled and stormed off.

_Why is my boyfriend defending Pan? _

She walked back to her car since she couldn't fly and drove off. Pan looked at Trunks and laughed.

"Why do you get so much enjoyment out of pissing her off?" Trunks said laughing along with her. Sure Trunks 'liked' Marron, but could he have possibly 'liked' Pan and his friendship more? It was a known fact that he did.

"She just irks my nerves," Pan said sitting down in the field as Trunks sat next to her looking up into the sky. "Why'd you choose her?" Pan said not meaning to ask him that. Trunks looked at Pan and noticed the look of apology in her eyes; Trunks shook his head.

"It's alright, I know you feel like saying sorry but you shouldn't." He said smiling making her un-tense. "I guess it was just because when I asked her we were so young and now I feel like I'm trapped with her." He said simply as he laid down and closed his eyes.

_So that's it? He feels like he trapped with her and has no choice?_

Pan looked at the lavender haired man, he looked so breathtaking even when he slept. Pan couldn't help but to cuddle up next to Trunks and fall asleep on his chest; Trunks wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"I... You Pan." Trunks mumbled making her look at him with weary eyes.

"You huh?" She asked but she realized that he deep in sleep.

_What were you going to say? _

She thought as she fell asleep on him again.

**###**

Marron sat in the apartment until it came to be 9:45pm and Trunks wasn't back home yet. "Where is he?" She thought as she tried to remember. "Pan." She said as she ran out of the house and into her car. Within twenty minutes she was in front of the Son's house.

"Marron?" ChiChi asked shocked to see the young blonde.

"Hello ChiChi, Pan isn't here is she?" Marron said leaving out Trunks' name.

"Of course not, she lives in the same apartment building as you and Trunks. Why don't you ask him? They went sparring today." Then it clicked in Marron's head.

_The sparring field..._

"Thank you anyways ChiChi." Marron said as she ran back to her car and sped off into the direction of the field.

"No problem?" ChiChi said confused.

"ChiChi!" She heard Goku shout from their bedroom.

"Coming!"

Once Marron got to the field, she didn't see them anywhere.

_Where the hell is he? _

Marron called his phone; voicemail.

"Hey it's Trunks," "And Pan!" You could hear her giggle and him laugh. "Sorry I didn't pick up the phone but leave me a message- "And he'll get back to you whenever he can!" Pan said finishing his sentence. "Come on Trunks, let's go I have you all day today!" "Coming my Panna!" He said as the voice mail ended with a beep.

Marron hung up the phone as she glared at it. "So Pan means that much to you huh?" She spoke to no one in particular. "I'll change that."

**Hoped you all enjoyed it! I'll update sometime in the morning, I'm sleepy and it's 2:40AM! ****SNEAK PEAK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AS TO WHERE TRUNKS IS AND WHAT HE'S DOING BELOW**** **

**v_v**

**Trunks: *Under the covers with Pan* "I promise I won't tell her I'm here with you tonight."**

**Pan: *Giggles* "I'd have no problem handling her anyways."**

**Trunks: *Kisses Pan's hair on the top of her head* "I know, let's get some sleep."**

**Kaitlyn: "Safe sex! I could have sworn I told you all this in the previous chapter in 'Destined'!"**

**Trunks: *Peaks from above the covers* "Kaitlyn!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Man is Mine:**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm really liking this story and I'm also learning Korean for my Grandmother's sister! She's just coming to the U.S and she doesn't know any English and I'm trying to be able to communicate with her! Sooo, I'm going to say "Hello my name is Jada, nice to meet you!"**

**English: "Hello my name is Jada, nice to meet you!"**

**Korean: "Ann-yeong-haseyo! Jeh-eelumun Jada emnida, mannaseo bangapseumnida!"**

**If you are planning on introducing yourself like this one day, don't use my name! Haha! Just swap the name 'Jada' with your name! Also, it is formal to say 'Ann-yeong-haseyo' to say 'hello' so use it if you are speaking to someone older or someone you don't know well. If it is a friend say 'Ann-yeong' it's just taking off the 'haseyo' part. The 'nice to meet you part' is pronounced different than it sounds. 'mannaseo pongapseumnida' is how it sounds when you say it right. It is EXTREMELY rude to call someone by their name if they are older than you! So if you were to say hello to your grandmother, you say. "Ann-yeong halmeoni!" Halmeoni sounds just as it's written but take out the 'e'. Halmeoni means Grandmother if you're wondering!**

**Now! Done with that lesson :) Time for the reviews!**

**Reviews:**

**LoveSetoxSerenity4ever: Ha! Pan and Marron do hate each other with a passion, what kind of Pan x Trunks lover would I be if I didn't make that happen ;D Ha! And I thank you for your support and your enthusiastic behavior :D**

**Kaitlyn: You'll see what Marron will do soon love! :D Lol! The end notes were funny to me too!**

**Nena101ism: You're a new reviewer :D Lol, welcome to my imagination! Thank you, you seem very excited lol! Here you go!**

**Saiyan Chik: I'm updating all my stories today! I might do more chapters later if I can.**

**Girlie: Wow! Long time, no see! Nice to see you're back :) Thanks lol!**

Chapter Two: A Few Drinks **(WARNING: Lemon... Rated M sweeties!)**

Pan giggled as she unlocked her apartment door and turned on the lights.

"She's going to be so mad." Trunks laughed as he walked in after Pan and locked her door behind him. Pan walked into the kitchen as Trunks sat down on the couch.

"Eh, who cares if she's mad." Pan said laughing as she opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of vodka. Trunks turned his head and raised and eyebrow.

"Vodka?" He questioned as she got up and walked towards her.

"Yeah, I'm legal to drink now so why not?" Trunks' eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the raven haired beauty.

"You shouldn't be drinking something so strong though." He said not liking the idea of Pan drinking. "Drinking can make you do stupid things you'll regret." Trunks said worried. Pan sighed and looked at Trunks.

"I usually don't drink much but tonight is a good night, come on don't be a buzz-kill." She said smirking; Trunks' eyes widen.

"Me? A buzz-kill? As if!" He said taking the bottle and gulping it down. Pan looked at his face to see if it burned him in anyway; nothing.

"Hm." Pan said as she gulped down a few swallows of her own bottle. The liquid burned her throat as she growled and closed her eyes tight to try to make the burn go away.

"Can't handle it?" Trunks said smirking as Pan looked at him.

"As if." She said as she swallowed more of the burning liquid. Trunks pulled the bottle down from her lips as he looked at her facial expression; slightly buzzed but sober enough to not do anything stupid. "Want to do something else?" Pan asked seeing the worry in his crystal blue eyes she adored.

"Sure." Trunks looked lost for a few seconds. "Like what?" He asked making her stop and wonder too, then it hit her.

"Want to go to the pool for a midnight dip?" The pool at the apartments was closed between the hours of 9:00pm through 11:00am.

"But it's closed." He said raising an eyebrow. Pan laughed.

"What, scared?" She said shaking her hips in the process. Trunks smirked and walked towards her.

"I'm scared of nothing." He said. Trunks grabbed Pan's hips and yanked her close to his pelvis. "You of all should know that by now Panna." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. Pan looked up at Trunks as he leaned in towards her as she copied his motions.

_We're finally going to kiss like earlier-_

The doorbell was rang as Pan and Trunks pulled apart.

"I'll get it," Pan said looking down at the hands still on her waist. "you've got to move those though." She said pointing to her hands as he laughed.

"Oh yeah." Trunks let go of her waist and walked into the kitchen. The doorbell rang louder and more rapidly.

"I'm coming!" Pan shouted making Trunks chuckle at the inpatients of the person at the door. Pan opened the door with a shocked face.

"Marron?" Pan closed the door a walked off back into the living room as Trunks took off to the balcony and onto the roof. "Trunks?" Trunks looked at Pan as he stood on the balcony ready to fly to the roof.

"I don't have time to hear her mouth, so if she happens to come in I'm out of sight." Pan nodded as Trunks flew up.

"Pan! Open the door!" Marron shouted as Pan walked to the door.

"What?" Pan shouted making the young woman flinch.

"Where's Trunks? He was with you last." Marron said welcoming herself in. Pan glared as she looked at the snobby blonde.

"Hell if I know Marron; he left once we were done sparring," Pan smirked. "maybe he didn't want to come home to you." Pan said making Marron turn around with a whip.

"Listen here Son," Marron said looking at Pan with her finger in her face. "my boyfriend would love coming home to me every night because I please him like no other." Pan's eyes sparked teal as she grabbed Marron by the throat.

"Listen here," Pan said darkly as she flashed in and out of super. "Chestnut. If I know Trunks, you don't please him all you seem to do is make him run into my arms to get his mind off the likes of _you_." She said throwing Marron down flat on her butt while she rubbed her throat where the hand had been. Marron scoffed and dashed out of the apartment and back to her own.

"Pan?" Trunks said as he flew back into the house. Pan's eyes and hair were still flashing. "What happened?" Pan looked at Trunks and calmed down.

"She was just being her normal prissy self." Pan said looking at Trunks. "Still want to go for the night dip?" She smirked as he smiled.

"Of course; my closet here is still full right?" He asked as Pan nodded. Trunks would always run to Pan's apartment when Marron would piss him off; that would be every night and day so he was there often. Trunks' bedroom was right across from Pan when he stayed. Pan walked to her room to change while Trunks did the same.

**###**

Marron growled as she sat in her bedroom with the lights on. Why was Trunks not even there with Pan? Where could he have gone? Those were the only two things running through her head. Marron got up and walked to the window; the view from her window allowed her to see the pool because Trunks always loved looking at the crystal blue water, it seemed to calm him. She sat there for a while until it came to be 11:23pm.

"Guess I'll see him tomorrow." Marron said as she went to her room and turned off the lights. Trunks slept in the room across from hers because he never wanted to sleep with her... He never slept in the same bed as anyone.

**###**

Trunks came out of his room first; he had on black swim trunks **(No pun intended...) **that had a blue dragon going up the right leg side. "Come on Pan it doesn't take that long to get dressed." He said pacing outside of her bedroom door. Trunks began to grow impatient and was about to burst through Pan's door before-

"Pan?" He said taken back by the swim suit she wore. It was a pale blue bikini that matches both her nails and toe nails. Pan had very much matured since they were younger, she was a woman now. Pan looked at Trunks with confusion as he stared at her.

"Do I look weird or something, let's go before the manger decides to go skinny dipping again!" Pan said laughing as she took Trunks by the hand, just as Pan was about to open her door Marron came walking down the hall. Pan closed the door quietly as she turned all the lights off.

"Pan what are you-

"Sh," Pan said looking through the peephole. "Marron's walking up and down the halls." She said still looking through the peephole hoping Marron would go back to her room.

Trunks began fumbling around the room. "Well Pan I can't see." He said until he grabbed onto something. Pan swallowed hard as she felt her cheeks burn.

"Trunks let go of that." She said trying not to seem alarmed.

"Let go of what?" Trunks asked seriously not knowing what he was grabbing. Pan grabbed his hands and put them to his sides.

"My butt." She said looking back out into the peep hole so she couldn't see hi crystal blue eyes staring at her after that statement.

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry Pan." Trunks said blushing deeply; Pan shushed him.

"It's okay, it was an accident." She said letting it go as she continued to look out the peep hole. Trunks shifted uncomfortably before he calmed down. "Come on Marron leave." Pan whined as Marron walked back to her room once she noticed Pan's lights were off. "Trunks?" Pan called once she noticed he was gone.

Trunks sat in the bathroom cursing to himself as he banged his head against the wall. "Why'd I grab her? But the bigger question is, why did I like it?" Pan opened the bathroom door to see Trunks with his hands on the sink.

"Trunks?" Pan said worried as she walked close to him, when Trunks turned around she was one centimeter away from his face.

"Uh, I'm okay let's just go before Mr. Tsung goes skinny dipping." He said making a nervous laugh.

"Okay," Pan said smiling. "let's go!" She said jumping up. Pan rushed out of the bathroom door and downstairs.

Trunks sighed. "Pan... Don't jump." Trunks mumbled cursing his lower member. Once downstairs, Pan and Trunks slipped pass security as they ran to the pool; it was empty.

"Come on." Pan whispered as she slipped into the pool quietly so it wouldn't make a splash. Trunks followed behind and swam next to Pan.

"I love the water." He said closing his eyes as he leaned against the edge of the pool, Pan swam next to him and did the same.

"Me too, it seems like the best place to relax." Pan inhaled the scent that filled the air; it mixed with Earth and slight coconut which is what Trunks smelt like, honey and sugar is what Pan smelt like, and they were both mixed with chlorine. Pan looked over at Trunks and noticed his eyes were closed.

"So Trunks," Pan began wanting to make conversation. "do you uh, want to spend the night?" She asked hoping he'd say yes. Trunks opened his eyes and smiled.

"You already know that answer." He said as she smiled back. Pan pulled out two bottles of vodka that they had previously had in her apartment.

"I'll drink to that." Pan said sipping on her bottle. Trunks felt uneasy as he took the other bottle and did the same.

_I don't want to get completely drunk because I know if I do I'll defiantly not be able to control myself._ Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked down into the clear water. _I like Marron though... _He said trying to convince himself that Pan was just a friend. Pan finished her whole bottle as her eyelids began to get weary.

"Trunks," Pan said completely buzzed. "Let's go back to the room." Trunks nodded as he picked up Pan bridal style. Trunks flew up because he didn't want to go through the doors again; he was on the way up when he realized he was flying past his and Marron's window. She was sound asleep as he continued to fly. Trunks began thinking about his and Marron's relationship.

_Yes I do like Marron… But I like Pan and I friendship a lot too. _Trunks felt a burning in his eyes as if he was about to cry. _But I have to choose Marron… _Trunks sighed as he felt crushed, he wanted choose his friendship over his relationship but he knew it would be wrong no matter how much he wanted to forget about Marron.

"Trunks are we there yet?" Pan asked moaning lightly as Trunks nodded.

"We're here Pan." Trunks said opening the door to her apartment and shutting it behind him. He took Pan to her room and laid her on her bed. "Goodnight Pan, I'll be in the living room." He said before closing her room door. Trunks turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels until he found Pan's personal channel. **(Stop being nasty y'all! It's not that kind of channel!) **It was a channel full of pictures of her friends and family… But it was mostly him and her. Dozens of pictures began to pop up as he smiled at each memory. His favorite picture came on the screen of him and her on the beach holding hands while jumping into the ocean off the docks when they were eighteen and twenty-three.

*****Flash Back*****

**Pan ran onto the sand as it seeped between her toes, she wore a white one piece with ruffles on the waist line and showed her back. "Come on Trunks! You're so slow." Pan giggled as she continued to run. It was finally her last year of high school and she was glad to be out. As congratulation for graduating, Trunks took Pan, Goten, and Bra to the beach for summer vacation. As Goten and Bra trailed behind Trunks, he ran after Pan.**

**"Who's slow now Panna?" He said running past her coming closer and closer to the docks; Pan smirked at the little race. As the two ran faster, they stopped at the docks.**

**"Hey, you know how in those movies all the friends take each other's hands and jump off the docks and into the water?" Pan said laughing at her cliché.**

**"Yeah," Trunks nodded already knowing what she had in mind.**

**"Let's do it!" Pan shouted as she grabbed Trunks' hand. Bra looked at the two and pulled out the camera her mother gave to her right before they left for the trip.**

**"Goten look." Bra said angling the camera at the two other hybrids. Just as Goten turned around, Bra clicked for the picture of Pan and Trunks' jumping into the water.**

**"How cliché." Goten laughed as him and Bra joined the two.**

***** End of Flashback*****

Trunks sighed as he let the pictures continue to roll while finishing off his vodka bottle. It took about fifteen minutes for the alcohol to kick in as Trunks' eyelids began open and close.

**(Lemon warning skip ahead if you don't want to read this.)**

"Trunks?" He heard come sweetly yet seductively as he opened his eyes. 

Trunks looked at the raven haired beauty; she looked like she had just gotten out of the shower considering she was even more soaked than she was when she had gotten out of the pool.

"Pan?" He questioned back looking at her; she wore a silky blood red gown that looked like it belonged in a playboy magazine.

"Come on." She said motioning him to her room as he followed. Trunks followed Pan and pushed her onto her bed, he looked deep into her coal eyes as he ravished her lips; they were sweet like strawberries and he had to admit he loved the taste. The continued to kiss until Pan's hands began roaming over his bare chest and down to his swim trunks. Trunks broke the kiss and looked at Pan's hands and smiled. He took off his shorts and revealed his full length leaving Pan breathless.

"Pan, are you sure?" He asked making sure she was ready. She nodded as he kissed her neck and down lower; Pan let out a loud gasp as Trunks kissed her sensitive area. Trunks positioned himself between Pan's legs as he looked into her eyes once again to make sure she was okay. He slipped into her wetness as she felt tears burn down her cheeks; he stopped and kissed the tears away. Pan nodded to let him know she it was okay for him to continue.

"Mmm, Pan." He moaned out as he thrust in and out of her. Pan felt her walls begin to tighten as Trunks felt a pit in his lower region.

"Trunks," She moaned out as she tugged on his hair. Trunks grinded harder into her until he felt his release among him.

"Pan," He shouted as he released his seed into her. Pan moaned loudly as she felt her walls tighten and relax as the white substance she released mix in with Trunks' drip out of her. Trunks pulled out of Pan as they both breathed heavily together laying side by side. Trunks rolled over to his chest was facing Pan's. He kissed her hair lightly as inhaled her scent.

"I promise I won't tell Marron I was here with you tonight." He said holding her close. Pan giggled.

"It's not like I would have trouble handling her." Trunks smiled and tried to keep his eyelids open.

"Come on Pan, we need to get some rest." He said hugging her slightly against him. "Goodnight." He said as the smell of alcohol and their mixed scents fill the room. Pan kissed Trunks one last time as the smell and taste of vodka intoxicated her mouth.

"Goodnight."

**Hoped you all liked it! I'm updating all of the other stories today too… P.S PAN ISN'T PREGNANT! Yet… *** Todays end note is from a video from TeamFourStar in Youtube! It's episode 34 of their abridged series!*****

**Vegeta: *Just had sex with Bulma***

**Bulma: "Wow... Even though you have broken ribs you're still- wait."**

**Vegeta: "What?"**

**Bulma: "Where's your condom?"**

**Vegeta: "The fucks a condom?!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Man Is Mine:**

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating I'm actually trying to get some of my actual stuff published that's not related to DBZ so again I'm sorry!**

***I'll do the reviews later I'm sorry***

Chapter Three: You're what?

Pan stirred in her sleep as Trunks slowly began waking up. Since they had both been intoxicated last night, they didn't know what to expect when they woke up. Trunks' hands slid across a soft surface as the rest of his body attached to it. He sniffed her hair not expecting the scent he thought it might be. Trunks' eyes slowly opened as Pan's face turned to face that of his own and opened her eyes slowly as well.

"Morn-

Before anything else was said, the two jumped apart screeching. Pan yanked the covers and covered herself up as she tried to get her thoughts together; she had caught a glimpse of Trunks' naked form as he stood there not knowing what to do.

"Put on your boxers or something!" Pan shouted as she turned away to face the bathroom door. Trunks nodded as he stumbled around to find his boxers. "Are you dressed?" Pan asked still covered by her blanket that smelt like her and Trunks… And chlorine? Pan looked up and noticed Trunks had on swim trunks and not boxers, so she assumed that went for a swim last night. "What happened?" Pan questioned as Trunks stood there running his fingers through his lavender locks.

"I-I don't know," Trunks said looking around until it clicked in his head. "I do! I k-kind of do now! I remember we came back here after we were trying to avoid Marron and you were pulled out two bottles of vodka and I was trying to warn you that bad things come from intoxication." Trunks said as he tried to ignore the scent that filled the air around them. "Then we went for a swim and you took your vodka bottle with you and you said you wanted to go home once you were completely buzzed so I flew us up to your room and I told you I was staying the night. I laid you on your bed and went back to the living room and watched TV while I finished off my bottle and everything from there is hazy." Trunks finished as he looked at the pale face expression on Pan's face.

"T-That's okay," Pan shouted as she snapped her fingers. "w-we just can't tell anybody it'll be like our little secret." Pan said as she went into deep thought. _I don't remember much, it's odd what drinking can do to you._ Just as Pan finished her last thought, she fell hard on the floor. "Ouch," Pan shouted as she rubbed her inner thigh. "Why do my thighs hurt so much?" Pan said groaning as she noticed Trunks' red face.

"I guess I should say sorry." Trunks smirked causing Pan to blush. Trunks shook his head as he tried to get the thoughts of something so intense out of him mind. _What am I thinking? I'm dating- _"Marron." Trunks said his last of his sentence out loud. Pan cringed at the name as she shook angrily.

"Are you seriously going to mention her name after all of that?" Pan shouted taking Trunks by surprise.

"Pan I-

"You what? You didn't mean to?" Pan snapped as she scoffed. "Whatever Trunks, you can either wait for me here or leave to go to _Marron_." Pan barked as she stormed off to the bathroom to take a shower. The door closed with a loud slam making Trunks wince.

"I wasn't going to say that," Trunks said speaking to himself not wanting Pan to hear. "I was going to say I wanted to be with you and leave Marron because I've never felt this way before." Trunks said feeling a lump in his throat as she tried not to shout for her to listen. "But I guess it's clear what I have to do now." Trunks walked out of the room door and proceeded out of the front door. Pan felt hot tears stream down her face as she slid down one of the shower walls to the sound of a closing door. **(I find it kind of weird I can hear the door close through the story…) **Yes Pan was older now, but that didn't mean heartbreak was gone… She felt like she was fourteen again, constant hormones, heartbreak, and more tears. Pan wiped the stream from the glass shower door and saw her reflection in the door; she saw the puffiness in her eyes as tired to hold back time to keep from going on. Pan had always been a beautiful woman and very talented, especially in music. Only one thing was running through her mind; Marron and Trunks. Pan turned off the shower as wrapped a towel around her naked form as she grabbed her notebook she kept her songs she wrote inside. Pan picked up her guitar and felt tears form in her eyes again. "It's been a long time since I've seen you." Pan said speaking to her notebook. It was true; the last time she wrote in there for a new song was a year ago yet the last song she wrote seemed so fresh. Pan let out a sigh as she began to sing.

"She's got blue eyes and she's 5'5; long blonde hair all down her back. A Cadillac truck, so the hell what? What's so special about that? She use to model, she's done some acting, and she weighs a buck o' five; and I guess that she's alright if perfections what you like." Pan said as she felt the tears run from her eyes and onto the paper. "Tell me what makes her so much better than me? What makes her your everything, I can never be? What makes her your every dream and fantasy? Because I can't remember when it was me." Pan sang as she dropped the guitar and let the notebook slid from her lap; her voice was soothing and beautiful. She sighed again as she felt the tears stream faster; she needed to get her mind off of him.

Trunks walked into the apartment quietly as he heard she soft weeps of Marron. **(It pained me to write something sweet dealing with Marron and Trunks, so I'm about to get a bit bitchy with it.) **Trunks peeked into her room as he found her curled into a ball weeping his name.

"Trunks," She cried not knowing he was there. "What's wrong with me? Do you love Pan more than you love me? Give me a sign to know if I need to let you go." She cried as she picked her head up tossing her blonde hair behind her revealing her red puffy eyes; she'd been crying all night and all morning, he could tell.

"Marron," Trunks said as he walked into the room and sat next to his girlfriend. "Marron I don't love Pan at all." He said knowing he was lying to himself, he really wanted to yell. 'I love Pan more than I love you and you should know that by now! I want her as a mate but I must degrade myself to settle for you.' Marron jumping into Trunks' lap as she kissed his lips; he didn't kiss her back though. Marron smiled as she looked at Trunks.

"You came back," She said hugging him tightly. "And you said you loved me." Marron felt like nothing could tear her down; she tossed out every thought of him not coming home to her last night and focused on him now. Marron sniffled and wiped away the last of her tears. "Your mother called me this morning," She said still sitting in his lap. "She said she's having a ball and she wanted you and me to come." Marron said snapping her fingers. "Oh and Pan too." Marron felt better knowing that Trunks loved her and not Pan… Or did he? She thought about not saying Pan until he walked in and reassured her.

_Pan… Oh my Panna. _Trunks thought as he felt his heart sink. _Panna I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me for what I do_. Trunks pulled off a fake smile and nodded. "I guess we have a few hours before the ball then." He said standing up as Marron sat him back down.

"I guess we do," She said seductively as he tried not to roll his eyes. "Want to have some fun?" She said playing with his lavender hair. Trunks stood up again this time making her stumble a bit.

"No thanks, I feel a bit," He tried to think of a word; he couldn't say sick because she'd then insist that he stay with her tonight and Dende knew good and well he didn't want to do that. "Romantic, not sexual." He said cringing at the word _romantic_. He'd never been romantic to Marron in all their time as a couple.

"Oh, okay." Marron said as she walked out of the bedroom. "Want some breakfast?"

Pan sat in her room watching TV when her phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" She said a bit annoyed.

"Hey! It's Bulma!" Bulma chirped as Pan smiled.

"Hello Bulma-San." Pan said chuckling at the woman's excitement.

"Pan, I'm hosting a ball tonight and I'd love for you to come." Bulma said biting her lip hoping the young hybrid would come. Pan could never say no to Bulma, even though Pan knew who else was bound to be there.

"Sure Bulma, I'd love to come." She said smiling softly.

"Great, it's in five more hours!" Bulma sang before hanging up the phone. Pan lied back on her bed as she smelt the scent of her and Trunks; she needed to change she sheets.

It had been five hours and Pan was ready to go to the party, but she was going to avoid Trunks at all cost. As she approached the Brief's front door, a man with spikey hair answered feeling her presences.

"Brat," Vegeta said smirking but it faded once he saw her attire. "I mean, Pan." He said a bit taken back by how astonishing she looked.

"Hello Vegeta," Pan said smirking at him. "You know, you're going to scare someone if you keep answering the door because you know they're there before they even knock." Vegeta cracked a smile as he let her in.  
"When that happens, I'll laugh with glee." He said being the arrogant asshole he was. Pan walked inside to see everyone talking and laughing.

"Panny," Goku shouted waving his arms as he sat at the bar with his wife, eldest son, and his wife. Pan walked over to her family as they looked at her dress. Her dress was at mid-thigh; it was crimson and fit her like a glove. It was a strapless dress so it made her breast perk up more than then usually did. All her curves showed as stood still looking at her father, mother, eldest brother, and sister-in-law.

"You look amazing." Videl said hugging the small Saiyan woman.

"You look a bit too mature." Gohan said frowning that his little sister was all grown up.

"Oh Pan you look beautiful." ChiChi said hugging her daughter as Goku walked over and did the same. Pan smiled, it was nice to see her family again.

"Thanks you guys," Pan said looking around for any sign of Trunks. "I'm going to go talk to Goten and Bra, see you later." Pan said walking off as her curled hair bounced with every step. Pan approached Goten as he turned around to see her.

"Damn," He said louder than expected. Goten licked his lips and bit his bottom lip as eyed Pan. "Can I ask who you are?" Goten asked pulling her closer to him by the waist and whispering in her ear. "Because you are too sexy to not know me." He said licking her ear lustfully. Pan was red as she pulled back and slapped Goten hard across his face leaving a hand mark.

"Pan! Pan Son! You're-

"Little sister?!" Goten shouted with his mouth open. "Oh my Dende Pan I'm so sorry for introducing you to incest!" He said wiping his tongue as Pan shook her head.

"Goten sometimes I wonder." Goten looked at Pan.

"That dress you're wearing," Goten said looking at her. "Reveals too much, you know it's too much if I started to hit on you because I didn't even recognize you." Pan chuckled as began talking with her brother until a screeching noise was made by a microphone as all eyes were on Trunks. Pan rolled her eyes once she noticed Marron snaked around his arm. Trunks looked at Pan as he felt like dying and crying out to her; he missed her.

"I have an announcement," Trunks said trying not to let his tears fall; he may be a man but it hurt like hell to say what he was going to say when he loved someone else so much but knew that probably hated him. "Marron and I are engaged." The roomed filled with cheers as Pan's mouth opened wide; she felt her heart sink as it fell and shattered like her whole world. She felt like she was spinning in a nightmare as she felt the hot tears that came to her eyes earlier; but these were hotter as they burned her cheeks. Pan couldn't control what was about to come out of her mouth, so she shouted above the cheers.

"You're what?!" Pan shouted causing everyone to silence and gaze upon her. "You're marrying some slut like her?!" Pan shouted making everyone gasp at her outburst. Goten stood beside his sister munching on crab cakes.

"Oh shit," Goten said finishing his twentieth one. "She called you a slut," He said licking his fingers. "Ha! Damn."

**I know this is short and I'm sorry but I hoped you liked this chapter I found Goten's part hilarious! I'll update tomorrow and I'll try to do all of my stories I'LL TRY!**

**Goten: "Damn!"**

**Kaitlyn: "Pfft… Pahaha!"**

**Me: "Marron… You slut."**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Man Is Mine:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating this! I kept putting it off! But read on! :3**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Loreena: Well, here you go dear! Read as much as you like (; Lol! And you're not impatient, just anxious!**

**SonPanssj4: Lol! I don't like Marron and I have MANY valid reason not just plain ol' "Oh I don't like her because she's... SHE DOESN'T BELONG WITH TRUNKS!" ...That is one reason... But there are more that are actually valid! Lol! And Goten was pretty funny in that chapter .3. Lol!**

**mystery: Here you are dear heart! Oh and thank you!**

**Kaitlyn: O.O It's okay Kaity... It's gonna be alllllright. Lol!**

**Karrat: Here you are!**

**xxcandylover23xx: I UPDATED ! *Blows horn* Lol (: Lol and Yes Goten was pretty dumb for that!**

**Awesomgirl789: I know ): Trunks needs to man up and break up with her... Buuut, that has to wait a few more chapter (; **

**Jade: Goten's part was indeed hilarious lmao!**

**Afiong: Haha! Yes, Goten did hit on his sister... GROSS! Ha! Thanks though!**

* * *

****Chapter Four: Jealousy

Everyone stared at Pan who had just had a sudden outburst. Marron stared coldly at her as she put the arm that wasn't snaked around Trunks' on her hip.

"Excuse me?" She said as if she opposed as a threat.

"I don't believe I stuttered-Slut." Pan said again as everyone's eyes remained wide, but no one made a sound. Marron scoffed as she smirked.

"I think you're just mad because Trunks loves me and not a child like you." She said knowing people calling her a child hurt her.

_Me? A child? I am no child. I'm twenty-one and Trunks is twenty-six... I am no child._

Pan narrowed her eyes as she walked towards Trunks and Marron. Trunks un-raveled Marron's arm from his own not wanting to get caught up in the friction uprising. Pan poked her finger into Marron's sternum.

"I am no child," Pan said as she hissed. "A _child _wouldn't be the person your _fiance _runs to when _you _piss him off daily." She said as Marron growled.

"That's enough." Bulma said not wanting them to mess up the house. Vegeta touched her shoulder lightly shaking his head as if telling her to let it continue.

"Bitch!" Marron shouted as she grabbed a handful of Pan's ebony locks. Pan growled as she grabbed Marron by her throat and slammed her into the wall behind them. Both girls falling into the hole in the wall as Pan's normally onyx eyes turned teal and gold streaks began flowing through her hair. Pan began demolishing Marron's face with her small yet powerful fist as Marron lifted her hand and scratched the side of Pan's face drawing blood. Pan cringed as she cupped her bleeding cheek until two strong yet warm arms grab onto her small waist. Pan felt a warm sensation in her stomach as a red blush graced her cheeks.

"Pan-Chan, please stop!" She heard him shout as he held onto her. Trunks did everything in his power to stop himself from holding Pan closer and never letting her; instead he held on tighter. Trunks inhaled her scent as she stopped fidgeting. Marron got up from the hole in the wall grasping her own throat rubbing it lightly due to the soreness and redness of it; like yesterday night. Marron had a smirk on her face as walked over to her fiance who was holding Pan tight for his pleasure more than Marron's safety.

"The man is mine, Pan." Marron said as she put both hands on her hips.

"If he's yours then why does he always leave you for me?" Pan said glaring as Marron returned the favor.

"You fighting for him won't make a difference." Marron said in a matter of fact tone. Pan scoffed as she jerked out of Trunks' tight grip leaving him a bit heartbroken but he didn't understand why.

"I wasn't fighting for him," She said scowling. "I was fighting for me." Pan turned to face everyone who were still quiet. "I'm sorry everyone if I've ruined your night, but I think I'm going to leave now." She said straightening out her dress.

"Ruin? You made my night legend!" Yamcha shouted with a big goofy smile as Pan laughed through her nose a bit.

"Well, goodbye everyone." She said before shooting through the front door leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

Trunks sat in the backyard as the stars remained as his only company. He sighed heavily as he put his elbows on top of the picnic table and let his head sink into his hands. Marron came outside occasionally but Trunks always shooed her away politely.

"Where did I go wrong? I love P-

Trunks stopped as he realized he was about to say Pan... No, NO! He loved Marron...Didn't he? Trunks growled as he slammed his fist onto the table he was prompt up on as it snapped in half.

The slid of the sliding door opening and closing took him out of his thoughts as he just put his elbows on his knees and lowered his head into his hands once again.

"Your mother is going to be pissed." He heard a voice say.

"I couldn't care less right now Father." He said as Vegeta walked over to his son and sat next to him.

"Can I tell you something?" Vegeta asked as he noticed his son shake lightly. "You love Pan, I can see it in your eyes she's your addiction. You've been trying convince yourself-

"Father I don't-

"Don't you cut me off boy," Vegeta said looking at his son who's head was still in his hands as he watched him calm down again. "You've been trying to convince yourself that you don't but all I'm telling you is that..." He stopped and sighed as he tired to figure out how to explain it.

"You need to pick the right one to fight this battle by your side... Because if you choose the wrong one you're going to loose much more than you started with." He said standing up as his son remained in the same position and patted his back. Vegeta slid the door open to let the rambunctious noise of the ball ring in Trunks' ears outside. He sighed as the words his father told him sunk into his mind. Not only that... His father was basically telling him that he chose the wrong girl. Trunks' state of mind was too stubborn... He wasn't going to allow his heart to overcome his mind... He was sticking with Marron... But he had to see Pan first.

* * *

Pan entered her home as she looked around; she felt empty. Was she really going to continue loving someone that was in a rush to throw her away? She honestly didn't know... She walked into the kitchen and spotted vodka... The foul liquid that made the worst memory of her life. She grabbed two bottles and threw them against the wall as they crashed and spilled everywhere. The smell of alcohol intoxicated her apartment as she fell to her knees and sobbed quietly. Pan was broken from her breakdown when a knock was made at the door. She wiped her face and sniffled one last time before straightening herself and answering the door.

Pan opened the door looking at the ground before looking up at the person who knocked. "Hel-

She stopped mid-sentence and frowned. Pan attempted to shut the door but a forceful hand stopped her.

"Pan wait," Trunks said sighing as she stopped pushing the door onto his hand. "Just hear me out." He said as Pan reluctantly opened the door to her unwanted visitor. Pan scrunched up her face and crossed her arms.

"You have five minutes." Pan said holding up her small hand. Trunks walked into her house and closed the door behind him as he sighed.

_Is five minutes going to be enough time? Oh well... By the look in her eyes I can tell I'm going to have to make it work._

"Pan," He began as she began walking into her room; so he followed. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I know that sorry won't make up for everything I've done but I think it's for the best that I stay with Marron... I love Marron." Trunks said as the three words slipped from his lips... _Cursed_. Pan licked her lips and nodded her head.

"Okay," She said staring blankly at him. "I'll be back." Pan said as she walked into the bathroom. Pan looked into the mirror and saw something that horrified her.

**###**

Trunks took a deep breath as he stumbled around Pan's room. He started walking backwards until his foot hit something hard that made a music vibration. He turned to see her guitar that he hadn't seen in years since it had been that long ago...

*****FlashBack (I find this hilarious because you guys are like O.O Jada! Stop with the memories! WHAT THE HECK DID PAN SEE IN THE MIRROR?!*****

**It was finally time for Marron, Trunks, Pan, Ubb, Bra, and Goten to go on their camp out. **

**"Goten," Pan called as she walked around the grounds of the camp site. "Where's our tents?" She asked her brother as he gnawed his bottom lip. **

**"Erm..." Pan whipped around and looked at her brother. **

**"Please don't tell me you forgot the tents!" She shouted as everyone turned around.**

**"Dude!" Trunks shouted at his best friend. "You forgot the tent?!" Marron can behind Trunks and snaked her arms around his waist from behind. **

**"Oh Goten, please tell me you brought them and Pan was just too clueless to look deeper." Marron said insulting Pan's intelligence as she glared. Trunks unwrapped Marron from his waist and took a step to the side not wanting to be included in the cat fight about to happen. **

**"Look deeper? Oh Marron!" Pan said with a fake smile. "Deeper is your favorite word huh? Since you seem to scream it every time you're on your back!" Bra's laughter was heard from behind everyone as she came to stand next to her best friend. **

**"Pan that was good," She giggled with her arm around Pan's shoulder. "What? It was funny... Because it's true." Bra snickered as Pan did too. **

**"Look you two, I don't-**

**"Marron stop." Trunks demanded as he tried to hide the laughter threatening to slip, and Pan knew it; he did value their friendship more than his relation after all. (A/N: Remember in the first chapter when I said that Trunks valuing Pan and his friendship more than his relationship with Marron was a known fact? Well this is just another event showing it.) **

**"Let's get the hot dogs cooked!" Ubb exclaimed trying to change the subject. Bra snickered as another rude remark popped into her head as she looked at Pan. **

**"Unless Marron sucked them all." Pan chuckled at the comment as Marron just glared. She knew that Pan hated her with a passion, and that if Pan hated her... Bra hated her. After all... She took her big brother away from her.**

**"Oh!" Pan shouted after laughing. "Goten I'm still on you about those tents!" Pan said shooting glares at her brother. **

**As the camp out continued, everyone began finishing their hot dogs without one rude comment on Marron. **

**"Pan," Trunks said smiling at her as she looked up making her blush as she bit her hot dog. It was perfect; The sky was deep navy blue with stars acting as natures own lights, the woods were quiet as the only noises heard were soft crickets, the full woods covering them with it's full grown trees forming an 'O' formation around the group as the green grass covered everything around them but where their fire happened to be, and the fire was beautiful... It made Pan's face seem softer then usual.**

**"You brought your guitar right?"**

**"Um, yeah."**

**"Can you play us a song?"**

**Everyone but Marron cooed with cheers as Pan laughed lightly. **

**"I-I don't know."**

**"Oh come on Panna... For me?" Trunks said smiling at her with both his eyes and lips. Marron didn't like what she was seeing coming from her boyfriend and Pan.**

**"Oh alright," Pan sighed in defeat. "But only because you asked." She said smiling as Trunks smiled back. Pan pulled out her guitar and began strumming it lightly as she hummed until she got the right rhythm of the song she was about to sing.**

_**[No, I can't take one more step... Towards you... Cause all that's waiting is regret.**_

_**And don't you know I'm not your... ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most.**_

_**I've learned to live half alive. **_

_**And now you want me one more time... **_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' round leaving scars?**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart!**_

_**You're going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul!**_

_**So don't come back for me,who do you think you are?]**_

**Pan sighed as she stopped singing.**

_**Her voice is so... Angelic. **_

**Trunks thought as his heart completely stopped.**

**"Wow Panny," Goten said in shock. "That was pretty good... Where'd you learn how to play and sing?"**

**"Yeah Pan, that was pretty great!" Bra said smiling. **

**"Who knew?" Ubb chimed in.**

**"Panna," Trunks said as everyone's eyes where on him... Mostly Marron. "You sound angelic... It's amazing." He said as if he was under a trance. Marron just scoffed as Pan smiled at everyone but Marron's compliments. **

**"Thanks you guys... Now let's go _make _tents since dear Goten forget them!"**

**"I didn't forget them! They fell out the trunk..."**

*****End Of FlashBack*****

Trunks smiled at the sweet memory as he noticed a small book.

_A song book? _

Trunks heard Pan coming from the bathroom as she slipped the notebook into his back pocket.

"You were saying?" Pan said as she took her spot on the bed as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Um," Trunks noticed the slight shift in her but continued. "I-I don't know what I'm doing Pan." He said honestly as he ran his fingers through his lavender locks. "I wish I honestly knew! I didn't know what to do when you left. I sat in the backyard the whole time ignoring everyone until my father came back there and had a talk with me." Trunks said honestly as he continued his rant. "I just think that me making Marron my wife is for the best and I can't really explain why." He stopped his rant as Pan nodded her head.

"Oh," She said standing up rubbing her hands together. "Well, thanks for coming by to um... Explain yourself? I just want you to know Trunks that I forgive you." Pan said easily as Trunks was taken back a bit.

"R-Really?" He asked shocked. Pan nodded.

"Yeah, really. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She said simply as Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," He said smiling. "Later Panna." He gave her a hug as he inhaled her scent that shot shivers up his spine... Why was he feeling this way? He never felt this way when he was with Marron... Trunks left out of the bedroom door and out the front door.

_Maybe she's on her period... If I know Pan, she doesn't forgive that easily... Not even with me._

Pan sighed heavily. "Later Trunks." She said to herself as she walked into the bathroom looking at the thing that caught her attention before. "I just hope you figure out what's going on soon." She said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Because I don't know how long you nor I can go without each other...especially since-

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Lmao Jk, Jk! Pan has more to say keep reading!**

"You're my mate." Pan ran her fingers over the two marks that were in the nape of her neck as she just smiled lightly. Then she noticed, her teeth were a lot sharper than usual... Did she bite Trunks back?! Then it all ran through her mind... She drinking, the pool, the sex... She did bite Trunks... But when was he going to notice? More importantly... Pan needed _her _mate back with her!

**Lol! Now this is the end of the chapter (: Lol sorry for your slight freak out if you had one. "OMFG JADA! WHY'D YOU LEAVE US ON A CLIFF- Oh..." (; Hahaha! I hope you all enjoyed this! Because the next chapter...** **Pan starts to show a bit more of her sexy side when she dresses provocative to get Trunks' attention. After all... Who would want their mate marrying another girl?**

**Kaitlyn: "Hey, Jada, what's that song you made Pan sing?"**

**Kim: *Sings happily* "I learned to live, half alive." **

**Me: "Trunks made her sing it!" (; "Oh, and 'Jar Of Hearts' by: Christina Perri. **

**Kim: "It's catchy... Like a rash." (:**

**Me and Kaitlyn: O.O "Okaaay?**

**All of Us: "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? RUNNIN' LEAVING SCARS?!"**

**Afiong: "COLLECTING YOUR JAR OF HEARTS! AND TEARING LOVE APART?!"**

**Me: "SING ALONG!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Man is Mine:**

**Hello my lovely people (; I just want you all to know I really do appreciate everything you all do. Without you all I wouldn't be here right now. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Thanks dear heart! Please keep reading. (:**

**Butterscotch: Well thank you, and I love her songs.**

**Karrat: Here you go...**

**Jill: In due time dear, in due time Trunks will break up with her and Pan will get some balls in the next chapter lol! **

**Awesomegirl789: Lol I do too! And here's the update lol.**

**SonPanssj4: Lol! xD The vampire Pan!**

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever: Lol! Thanks Afiong and I enjoyed the jokes too lol.**

**Saiyan Chik: Aw Jadey! I'd never leave you all hanging like that on something this good!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Oh please don't cry I'd never leave you all hanging like that! Lmao eating and insulting haha! Here's the update.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Lies** [I know I said Pan would dress provocative this chapter... But I'm making you wait (;]**

"Trunks," Marron moaned out as Trunks thrust into her.

"..." Trunks remained silent as she reached her climax. Marron smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck softly touching his neck. Whenever he had sex with her... He never reached his peek. The last time he did was with... Pan.

"That was something special." Marron said as she noticed two small marks on his neck as she brushed a crossed earning a throaty growl from him as she eased off. She chuckled a bit as she noticed his blue eyes staring at her. "I must be very strong," She said as Trunks looked at her confused.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

_Marron is not strong... What in the Kai's is she talking about?_

"Marron what are you-

"I've marked you, see?" She said as she pressed down on his mark making him growl in anger.

"Don't do that." He said; it only felt good when his _actual _mate touched him. Trunks got off Marron and walked to the bathroom.

"Where are you-

"I have to pee." He lied as he slammed the bathroom door putting his hands on the sink and looking in the mirror as he lifted his head to inspect his neck. "What the-

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the marks on his neck as he pressed on it lightly. He knew for a fact it wasn't Marron's mark.

"Pan," He said as his eyes widened in shock. "Kami, she must have marked me when we..." He blushed vaguely remembering the night and her body. Trunks didn't remember him biting her, so he was unaware of her marks. Trunks walked back outside the bathroom to see Marron still in the bed naked under the covers. "It's late, I think I'm going to go to my room." He said as Marron pouted.

"You haven't slept in your own room ever since you told everyone we were engaged." She said with a frown. "Is something wrong?" Trunks shook his head as he ran his fingers through his lavender locks.

"Nothing's wrong," He said hoarsely as he walked out the door and into his own room. He let out a heavy sigh, for some odd reason all he could think about was Pan. She was running through his head all night when he was with Marron. Would it be wrong if he went to visit her tonight? Trunks slipped on a pair of boxers and basketball shorts as he slipped out the front door quietly and down the hall to Pan's room as he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Pan said as she looked at the blue eyes that met her own. "Trunks?" Pan asked blushing. _Why the hell am I blushing... Oh Kami is he here because he's realized I've marked him?_

"Hey Panna." He said with a smile kissing her hair. "Can I come in?" Pan nodded lightly as Trunks stepped into the pitch black apartment; Pan didn't bother turning the lights on. Trunks noticed that she was just wearing a robe, and the images of steamy things began to occur in his mind.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Pan asked as the moonlight from the window lit up the room to a dim glow.

"Pan, can I sleep here tonight?" He asked her hoping she'd say yes. Pan tired to hide the faint blush and smile as she nodded.

"Sure," She said laughing lightly. "But no alcohol tonight." She said earning a chuckle from him too.

Pan and Trunks sat int the living room talking about everything that had come to mind.

"Trunks," Pan began as his eyes began to draw to her. "I think..." She stopped once she realized what she was going to say was just going to embarrass her and make everything worse. "I think we should get some sleep." Trunks eyed Pan with confusion as he nodded. They began walking to their separate rooms

"Sure, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Trunks said in the frame of his door. "Goodnight Pan."

"Goodnight Trunks." She said as she stepped into her room sliding down the closed door.

"I-I love you." She spoke to herself behind closed doors.

* * *

Pan awoke to see Trunks was still sound asleep in his room as she smiled weakly. She didn't want him to go but she knew Marron would suspect something. Pan growled at the thought of another woman having her mate.

"He's home," Pan glared as she spoke to no one in particular. "And I'm not letting him go, I'll do anything to get him to be with me." Pan said as Trunks began to stir.

"Panna?" He lightly moaned out.

"Morning Trunks." She said as she walked over to his bed side and wiped the sweat covered locks that stuck to his forehead. "How'd you sleep?" Trunks opened his eyes to meet Pan's as he smiled weakly.

"Great," He said sitting up with a sigh. "How about you?" Pan smiled as she nodded.

"Pretty good, do you think you can stay for breakfast?" She asked prying he'd say yes.

"I guess, but I'd have to make it quick because of-

"I know." Pan said trying to hide her growl. "Well get up!" Pan said teasingly as she began walking towards the door. Trunks smiled as he crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror as he gazed at the markings as he sighed.

"Does she know she marked me?" He asked himself as he shook his head and turned on the shower.

**###**

Pan hummed a light tune as cracked a few eggs in the pan and scooted over to the next pan to flip her pancakes; She intended on making a big breakfast for the two of them. Once she finished everything, she set the table and ran off to her room to get dressed; she had a plan for today but she wasn't going to put it to motion yet. As she finished setting the table, Trunks came in with only a towel wrapped around his waist as the water from the shower sunk deep into the chiseled features of his muscles, his lavender hair was stuck to his face from the steamy shower he had just taken, and his eyes seemed to glisten even more due to the wetness of his hair that was now a deep shade of purple instead of lavender. Pan's mouth felt dry as she motioned to the table trying her best not to stammer out what she was trying to say.

"Are you ready to eat?" _SUCCESS! _Trunks smirked as he nodded. He walked close to Pan as she could feel the essence of the hot shower emanating off of him.

"Thanks Panna." He said huskily breathing on her neck not noticing the marks. Pan's knee caps felt like they had just dissolved within her. They sat down and began eating as Trunks demolished his food. "This is great Panna! Thanks again." He said finishing his meal laying back as Pan gave him a light smile.

"It was no trouble," Pan said looking down sadly. "But I think you should get heading out before-

Trunks cut her off by a heavy sigh. "I know, I'm sorry how this all happened." He said referring to having sex with her and then marrying another girl and to make it worse... She bite him without him biting her back. (Or so he thought.)

"I'll clean up, I guess I'll see you later." Pan said feeling her heart sink but her blood boiled. Trunks got his stuff that he took with him last night and headed out the door.

"Thanks again Panna, I can't thank you enough," He said smiling now dressed. "I really appreciate all that you do. I'll be at Mother's today helping plan my wedding if you need me." He said slipping that in. Pan almost let her growl slip until she cleared her throat.

"Okay." Pan said simply as she walked him to the door.

"Later Panna." He said before closing the door behind him. Just as she left, her phone began to ring.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Pan-Chan!"_

_"Hey Bra."_

_"Stupid Marron and my brother are coming over today to plan their wedding and I refuse to have to talk to her, come over please?"_

_"Sure, as long as she doesn't try to talk to me I'm good."_

_"Thanks so much Pan! You're a life saver! Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Pan slipped her phone into her robe pocket and walked to her room. "Time for my plan." Pan said mischievously as she yanked the outfit out of her closet.

* * *

Trunks entered the house quietly as he heard Marron in the kitchen slamming down pots; she heard him come in alright.

"And where were you last night? I thought you were going to your room!" Marron screeched as Trunks began to cover his ears.

"I went over to Goten's!" He spat back lying making her quiet.

"Oh," She said rubbing her arm in shame. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know." She said choking back a cry.

"What the fuck ever Marron! I'm tired of hearing you always yell at me when I leave for a bit!" He said storming to his room slamming the door making the windows shatter and the door hinges to screw loose. He felt bad for yelling at her, but he didn't feel that bad. He had to admit, even when he really was hanging out with Goten and she didn't know she'd react the exact same.

Marron sighed as she finished cleaning the kitchen and went to open Trunks' room door but when she touched the handle, the door fell apart.

"T-Trunks-

"Marron get out, I don't want to argue with you right now just get ready so we can go over to my Mother's house and plan this wedding." He said as she scurried off to her room. Trunks sighed as he reached under the pillow and pulled out Pan's song book that he took from her room and he began reading each and everyone of her songs... But one caught his eye; She had just recently wrote it.

_[Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face._

_you told me how proud you were, but I walked away._

_If only I knew what I know today..._

_I would hold you in my arms, _

_I would take away the pain,_

_Thank you for all you've done,_

_forgive all your mistakes!_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I wanna call you,_

_But I know you won't be there._

_Ooo, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do,_

_and I've hurt myself... By hurting you._

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit._

_Sometimes I just want to hide cause' it's you I miss,_

_And it's so hard to say Goodbye when it comes to this._

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do, to have just one more chance,_

_to look into your eyes and see you looking back._

_Ooo, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do._

_And I've hurt myself... By hurting you._

_Trunks... This is dedicated to you... I never meant to hurt you.]_

Trunks sat in shock as the book fell out of his hands.

"She's sorry for hurting me? I hurt her." He said as a single tear fell from his crystal blue eyes... "I'm sorry for hurting you Pan." He spoke to himself.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you all liked this chapter! The song I used is 'Hurt b: Christina Aguilera' if you'd like to listen to it I adore the song and her. She's a good inspiration Check out her song 'Beautiful' it's a song that encourages everyone to believe they are beautiful and not to listen to those bad comments. (;**

**Kaityln: He finally admitted her hurt her... BLISS!**

**Kim: I'm so proud of him... HURRY UP AND DUMP MARRON THEN I'LL BE COMPLETELY PROUD!**

**Me: Aw you two (:**

**Afiong: I can't wait until the next chapter, stay tuned everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Man is Mine:**

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated, it's because my laptop hasn't been working quite well so sorry about that!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Provocative

Pan stood in the mirror and looked at the work she put into her outfit; she had just finished applying her cherry red lipstick. Her hair that had grown out to her elbows was curled perfectly, her eyes stood out boldly with her black eyeliner and mascara, everyone of her curves showed ravishingly since her mid-thigh dress that was cut low and showed a bit of cleavage, and her three inch heel boots matched her dress. Pan smiled as she winked at herself in the mirror as her phone began to ring.

_"Um, yeah? Hello?"_

_"Hey Pan-Chan!" _Pan smiled noticing the cheery voice belonged to Bra.

_"Hey Bra."_

_"You're still coming right? Marron and Trunks are going to be here all day and Ill have no one to hang out considering that fact the only thing Goten wants to do is hang out with Valese all day." _Pan could hear the irritation in Bra's voice. Bra didn't hate Valese, she just hated that she had Goten. Valese was actually quite lovely, she came to meet the family one day and ChiChi instantly fell in love with the sweet girl no matter how much she hated 'city women'.

_"Of course, we can just hang out at the house, right?"_

_"Well, I was thinking about getting out the house to leave Marron and Trunks some time to themselves and Mother but, okay staying at home is good too." _Pan smiled as she grabbed her purse.

_"I'll be there in a second." _Pan hung up the phone and flew out of her apartment window.

_Now if only I knew how far Marron and Trunks were from the house..._

**### **

"Trunks! Are you almost ready?" Marron said fixing the cuffs on her blazer. Marron and Trunks had been growing quite distant since their last argument and she didn't understand why, all she knew is that it had something to do with Pan.

"Yeah! Wait for me in the car okay?" Trunks was in the bathroom fixing his hair as he heard the front door close. "I wonder if Pan's going to be there." After reading her song book and understanding how she felt he really wanted to apologize. Trunks looked at his crystal blue eyes in the mirror and didn't see same love and affection he had as a kid. "What the hell happened to you?" He said to himself. "You hurt the one girl who's always been there!" Trunks growled as he slammed him large hands on the sink making it break. He had become rather irrational these past few days ever since he found the mysterious markings on his neck. "Oh Pan, I hope I didn't manage to mark you." Trunks sighed heavily as he fixed his blazer to cover his mark. As he walked past Pan's room, he noticed the lights were off.

_Now, now Panna. Where have you wondered off to? _

He smirked as memories of their childhood filled his mind. The young girl who use to wear her bandana proudly had grown in to something much more... Someone much more. Trunks looked ahead of him and saw Marron sitting in her Mercedes he had bought her for her 21st birthday.

"Took you long enough," She said smiling brightly as she turned on the radio. "Let's get going!" Trunks sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah, let's."

**###**

Pan blinked rapidly a few times as the wind blew on her face before she landed on the Brief's doorstep. She adjusted her dress as the door slowly clicked open.

"Hey Pan- Whoa." Bra looked at her best friend astonished as she tried to find the words to say. "You look... Hot!" Pan made a slight chuckle as she stepped through the door.

"Thanks, but this isn't for you." Pan teased as she glanced around to see if Trunks was there- No sign.

"Hm, teasing Trunks today?" Pan looked down and smiled.

"You could say that." The two began walking upstairs chatting when they bumped into Vegeta. The older male's eyes widened as he observed Pan.

"What in the Vegeta-Sei?!" Vegeta tried to clear his mind as he could only imagine what Pan had in mind. "I'm not even going to ask." He said walking down the stairs causing the girls to giggle to themselves. The two walked into Bra's room as Pan let a small smile grace her lips.

"What's gotten you all giddy?" Bra said closing the door sitting on her lush pink bed.

"I just had a thought of when we were younger and everything I could ever remember almost happened in here. Sleepovers, late night conversations, Goten falling out of the window, it's just I miss the old days." Pan smile began to slowly fade into a look of sadness as she sat next to Bra on her bed.

"Well that can still happen!" Pan picked her head up and looked over at Bra.

"What in the Kai's name are you talking about?"

"Sleepovers! I mean, even though we're older doesn't mean that we can't." Pan shook her head.

"Bra we were younger then, a sleepover now is nothing more than a party that lasted too long." Just as Bra was about to rebuttal, the doorbell rang.

"I'll be back to discus this!" Bra said with the most determined face. Pan looked around the room to find a mirror.

_Dende knows you have a mirror in here Bra! Where the hell is it?!_

Pan opened Bra's closet door to reveal a wall sized mirror as she smirked.

_Bra, please don't ever change._

Pan thought as she looked over herself in the mirror. She winked at herself again causing her to laugh slightly. "Well, well Panny, who's acting vain now?" Pan could hear Trunks' voice downstairs; it boomed with an intoxicating slur, almost as if he'd lost his train of thought. Pan quickly shuffled out of Bra's room as looked over to the counter to see Trunks and Marron talking to Bra.

**Trunks' POV:**

Today I was really hoping to see Pan, but instead I'm stuck here having to listen to how great the color green would bring out Marron's eyes.

"So Bra, where's your Mother?" I heard Marron say as I kept loosing myself in my own world.

_Pan, Pan, Pan! Why are you all I can think about? You're like the most precious delicate flower that can be seen in the distance amongst a filled of beautiful roses and hibiscus yet you're still the most dazzling one. I don't understand why I can't let you go. I'm marrying Marron yet, you've marked me. Father once told me that if you didn't mark a mate back, they'd become ill and soon die. Why do you still remain to strong and healthy? And why can't I focus on anything but you?_

"So that's why we can't get married in America." I turned my head to look over at Marron and my eyes fell upon my Mother.

_When did she get there? And how did us getting married in America come to the surface? _

I sighed as I looked over in the book of various colors for the decorations. I heard a slight clicking of heels as I turned my head to see Pan, I felt my heart jump into my throat and my lower member harden. I swallowed hard as I continued to observe her. Her bust had grown quite a bit and her curves were defiantly fitting her.

**Regular POV:**

"Trunks, what do you think about ocean blue for our wedding?" Marron asked intensively rubbing my thigh. "Trunks?"

"Hm? Oh, Um- ocean blue? The color of my eyes, great." He responded still starring at Pan as she continued to walk down the stairs. Bra quickly took off towards Pan; he could hear them mumbling lightly and giggling. Marron stilled hadn't noticed what Trunks was looking at so captivatingly, so her crystal eyes darted around the room to finally lay upon Bra and a provocative Pan!

"Bulma-San, can we have a minute?" Marron said yanking Trunks by the arm, due to his dazed state she was able to pull him up with no effort. Leading him to the bathroom with her face twisted into a bunch, she slammed the door shut. "What do you think you're doing looking at _her _when you should be helping me get ready for _our _wedding?" Trunks sighed, he didn't want to hurt Marron more than he had already.

"Marron, I- I think we should." He stopped in mid-sentence as he looked into her curious eyes as to what he was going to say next.

"Spit it out Trunks!"

"I- we need to break up!" He shouted back at her looking at her tear filled eyes.

"Break... Up? You're breaking up with me and we're engaged? Do you know how close we are to our wedding date?" He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Marron, I don't feel the same as I did when we first started this and I don't want to lead you on for so long. You deserve better than that, I use to think that you were the girl for me and we'd be together for eternity's end... But it's clear to see that-" He didn't want to finish because he knew it would break her heart. "I'm in love with Pan. I spent the night at her house when I told you I went over Goten's and she marked me. It was an accident, we were both drunk and the alcohol took effect." When he finished he felt a sharp hand come across his face, it stung bit it didn't hurt.

"How-How could you do this to me?" She shouted before running out of the bathroom. Tears streaming down the young woman's face as she rushed to get things. "The wedding is off Bulma-San... Trunks and I are done. On the stair case stood an astonished Pan, and a shocked young sister. Trunks emerged from the bathroom to see Pan as he hung his head low and grabbed her arm leading her upstairs.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Cliffy! Sorry, I know I haven't updated and this is rather short but it's been a while! I'll try to update when I get back from where I'm going. Toodle-Loo Loves!**

**Trunks: Jada, can we go swimming? **

**Me: _ Goten's wearing my swimsuit.**

**Goten: I look sexy, shhh!**

**Trunks and I: *Face Palm***


End file.
